Cats, superpowers, and all that good stuff
by skydiamond
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around ryoma and pretty much anyone else. Find out what would happen if cats were capable of throwing rocks and if the tennis team had superpowers. Enjoy! Chapter 1- "Kuropin's revenge part 1"


_Clink!_

A small pebble bounced off the fragile surface of a window.

_Thump!_

A twig rebounded off the same glass and landed in a bush below.

_Splat!_

A handful of mud was thrown next, leaving specks of brown muck behind.

_Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink!_

Rocks. Lots and lots of rocks.

_Clink! Thump! Thump! Splat! Clunk!_

A barrage of pretty much anything at hand was thrown.

_Crash!_

A tennis ball - That was a tennis ball… Who throws a tennis ball at a window!

Ryoma Echizen sat up in bed, staring at the neon green ball in the middle of the room and the broken glass that decorated his floor. He blinked a few times before cautiously walking towards his dresser and pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before promptly running downstairs and out the door.

There on the sidewalk, grinning like an idiot, stood a spiky haired, mountain of an eighth grader named Takeshi Momoshiro. Specks of mud and dirt decorated his tennis jacket, indicating that he had also thrown the other items at his window.

"Idiot!" Ryoma growled. "What did you do!"

Said idiot took a step back, holding his hands up in front of him defensively "I-it wasn't me!" He defended

Several veins popped the green haired boy's head "Then who?"

A shaky finger pointed towards an innocent looking Himalayan cat sitting by the door step "That! "The demon cat did it!" Momo yelled.

By now Ryoma was just about ready to rip the older boy's insides out and feed it to Kaidoh. "so," Ryoma started, trying his best to keep his voice leveled, "what you're saying is **Kuropin **threw all of those things at my window?"

Momo scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Well… no."

"Then you did it!"

"Only the first few pebbles and the mud! After that your demon kitty started throwing a bunch of rocks and stuff!"

"Momo!"

"What?"

"It's. A. Cat!"

"A possessed cat!"

"No! No it's not! Cats don't have thumbs so cats can't throw rocks!"

"Yours can!"

"Idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot! It makes me feel bad about myself and lowers my self-esteem!

"Wha-"

"If you keep calling me an idiot, I'll get depressed then suicidal. I'll probably climb on top of a tall building then jump! And guess what that means? Its means I'd die!"

"Die?"

"Yes, Echizen! **Die**! Is that what you want? Do you want me to **die**!"

"N-no?"

"Then stop calling me mean names!"

"O-okay…I'm sorr- wait! What are you even talking about? You're trying to make me fell bad when **you** are the one that broke my window "

"But the cat did it…"

"…"

"…"

"Momo"

"Yes, Echizen?"

"Get down on your hands and knees." Ryoma calmly said as he pointed to the ground.

"Wha?"

"Hands and Knees! Now!" Momo did as he was told and slowly got down to the ground on all fours.

"Now wha- oof!" Ryoma jumped on top of Momo's back and stood proudly with his arms crossed as if the older boy were his pack mule. He pointed forward"Now crawl."

"W-what? Where?" yelled a startled Momo.

"To school of course."

"But I brought my bike."

"I don't care. You broke my window and woke me up. Now, crawl."

"But the kitty…"

"I said crawl!"

"okay…"

Momo then proceeded to crawl towards their school with a nonchalant Ryoma casually standing on his back. He managed to sneak a glare at Karupin who locked eyes with him and blinked innocently. Momo scoffed before continuing with his inhuman labor.

Meanwhile sitting on the doorstep of Ryoma's house was Kuropin. He watched as his master and Momo crawled away and waited until they were out of earshot. Once they were far enough away, the cat burst into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Mwahahahaha! Everyday that stupid blue haired boy comes over to our house and takes master away. He doesn't come back for like nine hours! That is nine hours that master is not spending with **me**! But starting today I get my revenge! Maybe I can't stop Master from going to that cursed place he calls school, but I can make those that take my master away suffer and I can make those meanies on his tennis team suffer to since they always make master come home tired and sweaty! And when he's tired and sweaty he doesn't want to play with me! Seigaku tennis team, watch out! Kuropin's coming for you Mwahahahaha! "

XXX

**Hope you enjoyed! I've decided to make this into a series of short stories revolving around Ryoma and whoever else that pops into my head. **

**Yeah, Cats don't have good reasoning… **


End file.
